


Sticking To The Mission

by TieKin515



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry mentioned, Barry owes Team Arrow big time, Leonard Mentioned, M/M, Multi, coldflash - Freeform, discomfort, mission, not part of the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow had no problem helping out a friend. </p><p>Would been nice if the friend had let Team Arrow know when was okay to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking To The Mission

"I'm turning my comm off, " Felicity said

"No your not OverWatch , " Oliver said. 

"Arrow please I can't handle the noise and the way their talking, "

"It's not that bad from where I'm posted." 

"Speak for yourself. I'm the one that was assigned by the bedroom window," Thea said gruntedly. "Spartan switch with me, "

"No can do. Arrow gave us our assigned posts. I'm staying right here by the back door. luckily for me I don't hear anything, " Diggle gloated. 

"Spartan repostion to the front with me, " Oliver ordered. 

Felicity and Thea laughed as Diggle murmured under his breath wishing he kept his mouth shut. 

after a few minutes Felicity was going nuts. "Oh my god now it's worse since Spartan moved by you. Speedy turn off your comm maybe it won't sound so bad. "  
"With pleasure," Thea said joyfully 

"Negative on that Speedy, your going to suffer just like us all. " Arrow order

"Allen owes us big time, " Diggle said mad

"Arrow, Barry asked us to keep him and Snart in the safe house so that he could convince his nemesis from going after the man that killed his sister. By the sounds their making, the mission is over, " Felicity stated. 

"Yeah I signed up for guarding, not listening to them have grief sex, " Thea remarked.

"It's not our fault that Allen forgot to tell us we could leave, before things heated up between them. " diggle added.

"just give it a few more minutes... sounds like their almost done. And probably Barry will realize that he forgot about us and tell us to go home, " Oliver said hoping he was right. 

after a few more minutes there was silence. Everyone of team Arrow was relieved.

for the moment.

"Oh fearless leader, " said Thea with a song in her voice. 

"what Speedy?" Oliver said annoyed. 

"Just heard someone say something about a second round, " 

Felicity and Diggle groaned. 

"So Arrow, we still standing guard, " Felicity said sarcastically.

Thea, Diggle, and Felicity waited for Oliver to answer, there was just silence and then moaning coming from the safe house.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea when I was thinking up an idea for a ColdFlash story I'm thinking of writing. 
> 
> When I do write the story, Team Arrow won't be in it sorry. This just came to me and I had to write it. 
> 
> This is also my first Arrow story to :)


End file.
